1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to 3, 4-dihydroxytetrahydrofuran carbonate and a process for the production thereof.
The 3, 4-dihydroxytetrahydrofuran carbonate of the present invention is a novel compound, and is expected to find applications as a starting material for dielectric materials in fields of condensers, batteries, etc., as a starting material for organic fine chemicals, as an intermediate for medicines, etc. and the like.
2. Description of the Prior art
Of oxygen-containing organic compounds, .gamma.-butyllactone and propylene carbonate have been known as compounds having high dielectric constants. However, although these compounds exhibit relatively high dielectric constants, their dielectric constants were not fully satisfactory.